Speak With Your Heart (John Legend and Pharrell Williams song)
"Speak with Your Heart" is the ending theme for Sonic Colors. It is sung by john egend and Pharrell Williams with the background vcals performed Jean Paul Makhlouf and Alexander Makhlouf from the band, Cash Cash. The song was written by Glen Ballard, Michael Giacchino, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Pharrell Williams produced by Glen Ballard, Michael Giacchino and David Foster and arranged by Glen Ballard and David Foster. The song also was performed by Josh Groban of Reprise Records and Cash Cash at Sonic Boom 2011. Lyrics ::Finally we can relate ::Now we're side by side, this is fate ::I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate ::I've been here before and I know that ::We must stand up tall ::I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure ::We can overcome it all ::Speaking from no where else except your heart ::You'll never know if you don't try ::Listen and see, the voice I carry with me ::Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! ::If you could tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::We can break this wall that divides us ::I know you're sincere ::We'll just take our time in this moment ::Your voice will come clear ::Speaking from no where else except your heart ::you'll never know if you don't try ::Listen and see, the voice I carry with me ::Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! ::If you could tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Don't fall apart, ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Forget about this hatred ::We'll ride the way till the end ::And I know that if we communicate ::This will be ours to the end! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... ::Speak with your heart! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... ::Speak with your heart! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Speak with your heart, yeah! Connection to game Now we're side by side, this is fate - Copy Sonic and the Wisps fighting together against Liquid Ocelot. I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate - Tails building a translator on his Miles Electric to understand what the Wisps are saying to them. I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall - Copy Sonic having experience with fighting Liquid Ocelot and knowing how to beat him. I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure - Yacker pleading to Copy Sonic, Tails, Old Snake, Rat Team 01, Leon and Claire for help, despite the fact that they're aliens to each other. We can overcome it all - Copy Sonic believing in his own abilities, as well as the Wisps, in order to defeat Liquid Ocelot with the help of Old Snake. If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand - Sonic trying to understand what the Wisps are saying so he can help them. Together we can take a stand - Copy Sonic fusing with the Wisps to defeat Liquid Ocelot. We'll just take our time in this moment - Copy Sonic, Yacker, Tails, Old Snake, Rat Team 01, Leon and Claire knowing they don't have to rush to defeat Liquid Ocelot. Otherwise, knowing that in time, Tails's translator will make things clearer. Your voice will come clear - Yacker's pleas for help finally being understood. Speak with your heart - Yacker's pleas coming from his heart. Trivia *As the song progresses, the audio becomes less distorted. This is likely a reference to the progress Tails makes in communicating with Yacker throughout Sonic Colors (Wii version). Category:2010 songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Josh Groban songs Category:John Legend songs Category:Universal Records singles Category:Republic Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Songs written by Michael Giacchino‎ Category:Songs written by Glen Ballard Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Giacchino